


Just Date Already!

by ccwritesagain



Category: GOT7, K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwritesagain/pseuds/ccwritesagain
Summary: Sowon has been living her life peacefully in Uni until she got tangled up with Jeongyeon and Jeonghan's secret affair. As a Sagittarius that does not give two fucks about other people's lives, how far can she go as she learns more from them and their friends.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Sojung | Sowon/Jackson Wang, Kim Sojung | Sowon/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoo Jeongyeon/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, I'm migrating from Wattpad. If you know me, don't snitch! We hates snitches around here! XD

Part 1. Sowon's Lousy Excuse

Sowon just finished her last class for today and was heading back to their dorms. She received a text from SinB, her roommate, that she will be coming back late so she can just grab dinner on her own. She's hanging out with Umji and her other friends. 

Sowon sighed since she's dreading to eat alone in the cafeteria because she's basically not that all friendly. Sowon is known in her Uni as one of the girls who has a default resting bitch face so most of her schoolmates avoid her thinking she's a bitch. She goes ahead and gets her food and sits at an empty long table around a corner.

"Noona~" she heard two guys calling her and saw Seokmin and Seungkwan waddling their way while holding a tray. 

Her heart felt at ease seeing these boys in such a hostile cafeteria. She smiled at both of them since her mouth is full of rice. 

"Where's SinB?" Seungkwan asked. 

"She's with Umji, a group project." She replied after gulping water. 

Seokmin giggled. "Those girls are so productive. I'm in the same class as them but Mingyu and I are still not talking about that group project!" he happily said.

"Really? SinB and I were just talking about that last night. She said that project is due next week."

Seokmin suddenly stopped and stared at Sowon. "Wait, what day is it already?" 

"15th, Seokmin. Midterm is next week."

"Holy mother of sh--" Seokmin fished out his phone from his pocket and hurriedly texted Mingyu.

Sowon and Seungkwan shook their heads and continued eating. This has been a typical day for Seokmin, always absent-minded and cramming his papers.

After dinner, Seokmin had to leave and meet up with Mingyu for their project. He apologized since he will not be coming with Seungkwan who will be dropping off Sowon to the girls dorm. That’s also a typical trait for these boys, they like to walk their friends to their dorms since the campus is a bit huge and most of the alleys are not well lit.

“You really don’t have to do this every time we hang out after school, Seungkwan. I’m fine.” Sowon insisted while they were walking to the girls dorm.

“I have two sisters at home and even if they are older than me, my Dad taught me to accompany them when they are heading out during the night, so let me have my moment.”

Sowon giggled and just let Seungkwan walk with her. It was getting kind of cold since it was around the mid-October too. She’s friends with the younger boys because of SinB. They have other hyungs who she met and became casual friends too but aside from SinB, she’s practically a loner at Uni for three years now.

“Well, here we are. My job is done, I’ll see you around, noona?”

Sowon smiled and waved goodbye at Seungkwan. She was just about to enter the dorm when she bumped into Jeonghan. He was also opening the door at the same time and was taken aback to see Sowon there.

“Oh, S-Sowon.”

Jeongyeon immediately dragged him to the side and faced her. “Sowon, sorry, he’s about to leave anyway. He was just here to hand over some notes since I skipped my afternoon class.”

Jeonghan was silently standing at the side of the door as Jeongyeon explains.

“I don’t really care,” Sowon said straight. She removed her shoes and walked in the dorm.

Nayeon was also around the stairs, she’s Jeongyeon’s roommate and might have heard what the commotion was about. “Hi Sowon!” she greeted me which was somehow weird since they never do that to her.

“Hi.” she coldly responded and continued climbing the stairs until she reached her room. But before she could open her door, Jeongyeon blocked it with her arm. Sowon looked at her and sighed. “What do you want,” she asked while rolling her eyes.

“Don’t tell anyone I’m letting a guy enter here,” Jeongyeon said.

Sowon was about to respond to her when she remembered that Jeongyeon was the head of the girl’s dorm. She then realized why they were so frantic about the whole thing.

“I won’t snitch you. Just don’t get caught by the teachers and uni guards.”

Jeongyeon smirked. “How will I know if you won’t really snitch?” she asked, as if provoking Sowon into something.

“As if I care about who you’re dating anyway?”

“You’re friends with his dorm mates. What if you tell them and they slipped?”

“I won’t, I swear. I don’t give a shit about you and that guy.” Sowon said, getting impatient and wanting to go inside her room.

Jeongyeon noticed how irritated she is so she removed her arm from blocking the door and sighed. “Fine, but if anybody finds out, I’ll pretty much assume you snitched.”

Sowon opened her door and rolled her eyes before entering. She shuts her door and drops her bag to the floor.

“So… she’s dating Yoon Jeonghan?” she whispered as she’s washing her face inside their bathroom and doing her skincare routine. SinB texted that she’s on her way back to the dorm so she starts cleaning up her part of the room and gets ready for bed.

She can’t stop thinking about how Jeongyeon kind of threatened her about snitching. What’s wrong with dating in college anyway? She acted like what I saw was a crime. 

She shook her head as she blew dry her hair in front of the mirror. She knows Jeonghan, they went to the same Middle school and High School. He’s very popular but very quiet. They never get the chance to be classmates though and only heard about him whenever there’s an event that involves all sections. 

***

The next few days were almost the same and busy since Midterms will be next week. Sowon is often seen alone either at the Library or in the arcade area, it’s a huge hallway by the main building that has chairs and tables for students to hang out. She’s a Biology Major, same with SinB but she’s a year older than her. Seungkwan is also a Biology Major while Seokmin is in Psychology, aiming for Med school after.

She’s currently at the arcade, laptop on and some books open, reviewing for a test and cramming some of her unsubmitted papers for another subject when she heard a bit of a noise coming from the left side of the arcade. It was Jeongyeon’s friends. Their group is widely popular in Uni, Nayeon was the face of the campus during her freshman year while some of her friends are just really pretty. Of course, some lower years were eager to get their attention and soon enough, a flock of students can be seen around their table.

She went back to typing on her laptop when she saw someone sitting across her seat. It was Mingyu. He had this audacious smirk as he waved at Sowon. “Hello, Ice Queen.”

“I don’t know where Seokmin is, Mingyu.” she immediately answered.

Mingyu chuckled because she knew what he was going to ask. “I thought he’d be with you since you are the best study buddy at this point of the week. Do you think he’s hanging out with SinB and her friends again?” he asked.

Sowon closed her laptop and sighed. “Do I really look like a classmate tracker to you? How would I know that, huh?”

“I figured he might be hanging out with your friend. Will you just chill?”

She sighed and realized she was getting annoyed at such a shallow situation. “Okay fine, but I don’t know where they are. SinB usually studies alone like me at a time like this. You know she looks after her grades.”

Mingyu placed his hand on his chin and thought hard where he could find Lee Seokmin.

“Hey, Mingyu!” a group of guys called him out as they walked towards Sowon’s table. 

Sowon rolled her eyes upon seeing the group. It was their Engineering dorm mates. “Hyung! Great timing, have you seen Seokmin?” he asked, approaching Seungcheol first.

“Nope, I was just at the dorm and only saw Myungho and Vernon.” he replied.

Mingyu gasps. “Those two might be meditating again, I wish I was that chill during pre-midterm week.”

“Hey, Jeonghan, do you know where Seokmin is?” Seungcheol tapped Jeonghan’s shoulder who was staring at Jeongyeon’s table in front of them.

“N-No… I haven’t seen them. Did you try calling Seungkwan? I saw him at the Cafe outside the campus.”

“Seokmin can’t stand cafes, I highly doubt he’s there.” Jackson said and chuckled. He noticed Sowon sitting with Mingyu so he decided to slide in as well. This does not surprise Sowon since he knew Jackson as a massive flirt and would take all the chances he can get to hit on her. “Wow, really Sowon? You’d rather hang out with Mingyu than with me?” he jokingly said.

“He just sat here uninvited.”

“Oh well, there’s no other spot in the arcade, do you mind if we sit here for a while, Sowon?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” She shrugged and continued typing, although as she managed to go on, she’s constantly being distracted with Jeonghan who was upset mindedly looking at Jeongyeon’s table, still with a lot of people.

“So, we tricked Seokmin by putting udon noodles in the box and he flipped out!” Mingyu was telling a story to the rest of the group and everyone, including Sowon laughed aside from Jeonghan. Seems like the boys never give a shit if Jeonghan was not paying attention so they continued, however, since he was sitting across Sowon, she can’t help but notice how distracted the guy was.

Just make yourselves official already! 

She blurted out to herself and shook her head. Sowon cannot believe she would start worrying about this guy and his dating life rather than her midterm pre-requisites. 

***

On the other side of the table, Jeongyeon was able to clear out a few people who were being nosy to get close to their group. She has a complete view of the table from the back where Jeonghan and his friends were sitting.

“Is she for real? We might be the next gossip headline by next week. Are you sure she won’t snitch what happened the other day, Nayeon?” Jeongyeon looked worried as she realized Sowon was surrounded by Jeonghan’s friends.

“She’s fine, Jeongyeon.”

“Don’t you think she’s a bit of a flirt? Sitting with all those guys?” Momo said as she sips her tea.

“Talk to me when you stop hanging out with Heechul and his friends secretly at their dorm, okay?” Sana spat back. All of them laughed except for Jeongyeon who’s still looking at Jeonghan’s table.

“Did you two fight again? He looks anxious while looking here.” Nayeon asked.

“Well, yeah. He’s being petty like always.”

“Or you’re just looking for ways to flirt with Junhui behind his back?” Jihyo said it straight.

Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows and stared at Jihyo. “And what’s it to you?” she said.

The rest began to stay silent and watch as a possible catfight in the middle of the arcade area is bound to happen any minute.

“I’m just worried about Jeonghan. You might think it’s petty when he’s just asking you to make your relationship official but you continue to flirt behind her back for years now. I don’t think he deserves it.”

“Then why don’t you just date him, Jihyo?”

“He’s not my type.”

“And it’s not your life, so you can take your opinion elsewhere, I don’t need it.”

“Don’t say I did not warn you though.” Jihyo shrugs and continues eating.

Dahyun looked so disappointed that nobody pulled anyone’s hair. She ordered some popcorn and for what?

***

“Oh?” Sowon was amazed at how Jackson and Seungcheol taught her to use formulas in Excel for her Statistics paper. “I didn’t know you can sort this column that way!!! My life was a lie?”

“Sowon, sweetie, date an Engineer and you won’t have to compute shit. Trust me.”

She rolled her eyes and ignored Jackson and continues to copy paste the formulas in her other sheets.

“You can also merge some of these tabs so you don’t have to switch back and forth.” Seungcheol stretched his arms out to reach her laptop and did a little more tippy taps.

“Thanks guys.” Sowon said. 

The guys are used to Sowon being cold and unfazed by them. In one of their frat parties, they voted Sowon as one of their ideal girlfriends since the majority of them thought she was low maintenance and not all moody. Even Jackson admitted he won’t mind dating Sowon but he always gets repelled. So they just treat her the same since she’s also Seokmin and Seungkwan’s friend.

“Hey, I have to run an errand, are you guys staying here with Sowon?” Mingyu asked.

“I need to go to the football field, I have a date.” Jackson said and stood up.

“I’ll go with Mingyu. Jeonghan? Are you staying here?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan looked at the table where Jeongyeon was sitting and shook his head. “I’ll stay a little bit longer.” he said.  
The boys looked at Sowon who never gave them that much attention. The boys also knew about what happened the other day. Jeonghan told Seungcheol about it in case Sowon would tell the Uni guards that he was still at the girl’s dorm at that hour. But since they knew it was Sowon, they immediately shrugged it off because they knew she would never snitch.

“Okay, we’ll go ahead, Sowon. Take care of Jeonghan for us.” they said. Sowon just nodded and continued to work on her paper.

It became quiet again but because Jeonghan was still there it became awkward too. Sowon doesn’t know if he would start small talks or not.

“Thanks for not snitching.” he suddenly said while looking at his phone.

Sowon stopped typing and looked at Jeonghan. “Do you really think I would snitch?” she was kind of irritated to hear that word again.

“No, not really. Jeongyeon was so worried you would be, I told her you won’t do it. Even the boys agreed that you won’t do such a thing and we were right.”

Sowon smiled and continued typing. Although she can’t help but to notice his dopey eyes, he looked sad recently and she can’t focus on what she’s doing. The next words that came out of her mouth was supposedly something she was just going to say in her head but somehow, it was blurted out loud.

“Why can’t you just date her officially?--”

She was shocked that she slapped her two hands on her mouth to make her shut the fuck up.

Jeonghan looked at her amused. For the record, that’s a new reaction that she saw from him since he sat down earlier with his friends.

“I-- I wasn’t really going to say that out loud…”

He chuckled and waved his hands. “It’s okay. I get that question a lot too. Don’t worry.”

Her face was heating up, her blood rushed up and she can imagine how red she must be now.

Jeonghan was surprised to see a different Sowon in front of her after she asked that. She always knew Sowon as a headstrong girl with few emotions to show. Unlike SinB or other girls she knew like Jeongyeon’s friends, Sowon seems very monotonous in terms of expressing herself even if she knew her a few years ago.

“She doesn’t want us to be official yet. Her parents are strict.”

“Oh…” Sowon felt a little guilt that he had to answer. “You really did not have to answer but yeah, thanks. I’ll shut up now.”

+++++


	2. Sowon’s Weird Attraction to Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sowon found an unexpected friend in the form of the Uni's notorious flirt. And she's spiraling into an inevitable black hole full of secrets. The Sagittarius in her is quaking. How will an Aries x Sagittarius combo work in dealing with Jeonghan and Jeongyeon's dating life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi! I forgot to put disclaimers or notice for readers, so 1) English is not my first language so if you spot some grammar errors I would like to apologize, 2) I don't have a specific day of posting chapters. Updates are irregular. 3) Feel free to comment suggestions, that would help a lot!
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoy my little story (because i am so overwhelmed with feels with all these k-pop groups lately and this is one way of venting it all out) xx

Part 2. Sowon’s Weird Attraction to Mishaps

SinB was staring at her wall when Sowon entered the room. Taken aback by the scene, Sowon quickly raised her eyebrows at her roommate. 

“What are you spacing out for?” she asked as she stood next to her and stared at the same wall. It was a very blank wall compared to the other parts of their room that has notes and schedules.

“I’m just wondering if we can put photo walls here. I have boxes full of polaroids. I want to display some of them. What do you think?”

Sowon sighed and dropped her bag on her desk and jumped straight to bed. “It’s your side of the room anyway. Do what you want.”

SinB shrugged and started to pick polaroids from her stash. She was very curious as to why Sowon seemed off lately but she’s too shy to ask. She might be having a hard time in some of her classes but she can’t help her much since she’s also stacked. So she figured she would decorate the room to help it become more livelier. She’s not studying or hanging out in the dorm lately and she always sees her in the arcade. It’s not like Sowon, since she hates studying in open spaces or with loud crowds around.

“Hey, Sowon… you’re not mad at me because I drank the last banana milk in the fridge, right?” SinB asked while pouting her lips.

“What the--” Sowon sat up and glared at SinB. “Why do you think I’m mad at you?”

“You’re not spending time with me here at the dorm like before. You know I always hang out with Umji during classes so the only time I get to bond with you is here and you always go out to study.” she complained like a kid while sitting on the floor. She playfully tossed her box of polas at the side too.

Sowon sighed and stood up. She sat down next to SinB and spanked her head hard. “Hey, where are you hiding the real SinB? She’s not this demanding of attention.”

Both of them laughed. “Yeah, maybe I’m just overreacting. But are you sure you’re not mad at me?” SinB asked again to verify.

Sowon shook her head and hugged her.

“Are you hiding something? I feel like you are hiding something from me, Unnie.”

“Shut up with your nonsense. Just go work on your polaroid wall. I’ll go change.” Once she closed the bathroom door, she let out a huge sigh and leaned on it for a while. SinB is noticing something different from her and she doesn't want her to get involved.

Sowon does not hang out in the dorm to avoid Jeongyeon. She doesn't like how Jeongyeon glares at her whenever they see each other in the lounge area. And she still does not like the fact that Jeongyeon thinks she would snitch and even told Jeonghan that she would. 

She sighed and started with her usual skincare routine. When she got out of the bathroom, SinB posted a few polas on the wall. She smiled and looked at the polas on the floor while SinB was busy sticking some. She has photos of them in different events, most photos are with Seungkwan and Seokmin. Some of her friends in the same year, Yerin and Eunha also have pictures in the stash. They are staying in the other dorm though and they have different classes so they rarely hang out. Umji and Yuju are SinB's friends. 

Sowon saw photos of them with Seungkwan and Seokmin's friends. They used to invite them to house parties last year and it was a riot. She laughed when she saw a photo of Jackson sleeping on the pavement while Seungcheol and Jinyoung posed beside him. Myungho invited them to his Mom's restaurant, and they had to dress fancy. Sowon suddenly stopped giggling when she saw a photo of her and Jeonghan from last year's Uni Fair. Both of them loved Japanese culture and participated in the Japanese United Nations booth since they are both fluent in Japanese. 

"Wow, remember when you two suddenly became friends during that day?" Sowon was startled when she realized SinB was sitting beside her and looking at the pictures too. 

"Huh? Ah yeah…" 

"You said you were both in the Japanese club during high school so you guys nailed that booth! We all went home with matcha gift cards." SinB happily said and snatched the photos from Sowon so she could stick it on the wall too. 

She almost forgot about that day. Jeonghan and Sowon are not really strangers to each other but somehow they just never had the chance to hang out a lot. After that stupid tongue slip at the arcade, she's just too humiliated to show up to any of Seungkwan's friends. She's pretty sure Jeonghan already told his friends about it, he is a serial prankster too so she saw it coming anyway. 

***

Jackson was busy lifting a few dumbbells when Jeonghan walked in the lounge area and headed to the kitchen. He was also going to start working out since he is done with some of his homework and needs a bit of stretch. 

"Hey, Jeonghan," Jackson greeted Jeonghan and dropped the dumbbells. 

Jeonghan nodded and went straight to the thread mill. While he was pushing some buttons to set his run, Jackson leaned towards the rail of the thread mill and whispered. 

"Hey I saw Junhui with Jeongyeon again today."

Jeonghan ignored him and put on his airpods. 

"Hey, Jeonghan. I'm just warning you, that girl is dating Junhui behind your back."

He was completely ignored as Jeonghan started to run. Jackson sighed and shook his head out of frustration. He went back to the dumbbells and never had any small talk after. He went back to his room and left Jeonghan alone in the gym. 

"What's with the long face, Jackson?" Jinyoung greeted him while he's reading a book. 

"Jeonghan is such a bitch."

Jinyoung scoffed and went back to reading. "Get used to it. You're too nice to everybody." 

Jackson gritted his teeth and just let himself indulge in a warm bath. But every time he closes his eyes, all he sees is Jeongyeon making out with Junhui at the Arch Lobby earlier. Actually, Jeongyeon is always meeting up with Junhui at the lobby and he has seen them so many times. He's dating this girl in the Architecture department just so he could spy on them and he would always give updates to Jeonghan. But he never believed him. 

Jackson irritatedly washed his hair while grunting out how mad he is because Jeonghan continues to turn a blind eye at Jeongyeon. 

"When will he ever learn to let go of her… he doesn't deserve this." he murmured to himself. 

***

Sowon's class ended early. Seungkwan came running and looked distraught while holding a notebook when she saw him in the hallway. 

"Are you going somewhere?" she greeted him. 

"Waa! Noona! I'm having a situation. I am kind of organizing a party at the pizza place after school but I'm running late for my next class and I still need to bring this back to Yugyeom." he said as he held the notebook, sweat on his face. 

"I'll give this Yugyeom, we have classes later." Sowon grabbed the notebook and smiled. 

Seungkwan almost hugged her but realized he's drenched in sweat from running around. "You are a God sent, noona! See you after class! I'll kkt the details!" Seungkwan merrily skipped to his next class while leaving Sowon giggling.

She's about to head back to the Sciences building when she saw Jeongyeon heading towards the Arts Building. Sowon was never the type to get tangled into other people's business but she was somehow possessed and followed her. She looks like she was hiding from someone as she makes her way to the Architecture area. She suddenly remembered the notebook she was holding and thought that Yugyeom is at the same building so just in case she's caught, she has an alibi. 

She hurriedly went to Yugyeom's room and looked for him. Sowon did not take a while since the boy is tall and naturally stood out from the rest. 

"Noona~" he greeted her. 

"Here, Seungkwan told me to give it to you." she hurriedly handed the notebook over and smiled. 

"Hey, what's with the hurry and you could have just bought this later since we are in the same class--" 

"Okay, no time for chit chats! Got to go, bye!" 

Sowon ran back to the corridor where she left Jeongyeon and got sad to see she's not there anymore. She looked around and saw another path leading to a more hidden hallway when someone yanked her arms inside a room. 

She was about to yell but Jackson Wang immediately covered her mouth and mouthed "Shhh…" as he pinned her to the wall. Sowon was about to use her force to break free when she heard footsteps from outside the room. 

"Are you sure? We can hang out? Where's Jeonghan?" 

"He said Seungkwan is having a party later, for his sister I think, I don't really care, but yeah. We can hang out later! I miss you!" 

"Okay, okay. As you wish, my princess."

Sowon's eyes widened and she looked at Jackson who was still covering her mouth. He just nodded as if he knew what she was about to ask. 

When they made sure footsteps were long gone, Jackson finally let her go and Sowon took a few deep breaths to recover. 

"What the hell, Wang!" she blurted out. 

"I can't be seen! And you can't be seen too! She'll think you might snitch her again!" and then stick his tongue out to mock Sowon. 

"How mature! But wait… did I hear that right? Wen Junhui and??? Jeongyeon?" she whispered in disbelief. 

Jackson nodded.

"Does Jeonghan know?" 

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Told him so many times. They've been dating since the term break." 

"What? And he did not do anything about it?" 

"The arsehole never believed me. I keep telling him but he keeps ignoring me." 

Sowon cannot believe what just happened. She was trying hard to not get tangled up in their relationship but she keeps knowing all these secrets. She's walking back and forth and panicking. Jackson held on to her shoulders and made her stop walking.

"It's going to be fine, Sowon. Let him handle it."

Sowon sighed and combed her hair with her hands. Jackson giggled seeing the calm, collected ice queen losing her wits after knowing Jeongyeon's secret affair. 

"I've never seen you so concerned for a human being."

Sowon rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the empty room where they were hiding. "I can't believe you are wasting your parent's money to just stalk someone." She changed the topic. 

"I'm dating an Architecture major and went to see her. What's your excuse then?" 

Sowon smirked, "I returned Yugyeom's notebook, duh!" 

Jackson laughed as they walked through the lobby but was cut short when he saw their friends waiting there.

"Sowon! There you are! We were looking all over for you!" SinB ran to them and was being followed by the rest. 

Sowon looked surprised but so are their friends to see her laughing along with Jackson Wang. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Seungkwan texted the details for his sister's wedding and he's throwing a pizza party. Afternoon classes got suspended because of a teacher's conference so we can head there now." Seokmin said. 

"Ah that's great, let's go!" Jackson said and went to his friends who were still side eyeing the weird interaction earlier. 

"Why are you with Sowon?" Seungcheol whispered so the girls at the back can't hear. 

"I just met her there. She said she met up with Yugyeom."

"You better be right, Seokmin doesn't like what he saw." Jinyoung said and pointed at a sulky DK. 

"What??? What's wrong if I date your friend? Although hypothetically only, but what are the odds, right?" Jackson joked and got multiple punches from his friends in return. 

Meanwhile, Sowon was also being interrogated by SinB and the rest. She's so doomed. 

"You better not be dating Jackson Wang… you know him, he's that much of a flirt. What's gotten into you?" SinB nagged like a mom. 

"It's nothing, SinB. We just saw each other in the hallway." 

"But I cannot lie, you two look cute together!" Yerin nudged Sowon and giggled. 

"Unnie, it's high time you date already!" Umji said and nudged her too. 

"I agree with SinB, she can date all she wants but not Jackson Wang. He's never serious. I heard he just broke up with the girl he's dating today. The poor freshman does not even deserve it." Eunha said. 

"I'm not dating anyone, okay?" 

"Yeah right, just let her be. She's old enough to flirt." Yuju said and giggled too. 

***

The pizza party was packed. Seungkwan literally befriended everyone in the campus. But as the night falls the rest of his friends from other departments left. Only his dorm mates and Sowon's friends were left. Sowon was sitting alone at a table munching down some pizza while her friends were playing UNO with Seungkwan's friends. 

She saw Jackson walking towards her table so she scoots a little so he can sit. She mocked a puking face when he handed over a hawaiian pizza. 

"Seriously?" 

"What? It's unique. Come on." 

"No." 

Jackson giggled and ate the pizza instead. Everyone else was busy playing. Jeonghan was outside trying to call someone. Both Sowon and Jackson sighed as they look at their friend struggling to contact Jeongyeon. 

"He's lost it. He's nuts." Sowon said. 

"No cap," Jackson agreed. 

"You really think he never even doubted her? Like where do you think is she now? He never even thought of her cheating? Is she a saint in his eyes?" 

"Probably." Jackson nodded as he stared at Sowon. 

"Anyway, I heard you broke up with that Freshman you were dating. You need to stop upholding such a dumbass title. Being a Uni flirt won't help you get a job you know."

"Yeah, sometimes I also think about having a serious relationship. Maybe I'm ready for it now." 

Sowon looked at him and was surprised to see him staring at her. "R--Really?" she stuttered a bit since she was caught off guard. 

He nodded again. 

"Jackson!" their moment was interrupted when Yugyeom arrived. He's with Bambam and Mark too. The two joined the group playing UNO while Yugyeom went straight to their seat. 

"Yeom! What's up?" Jackson greeted and even waved cutely. 

"There's rumors going around the Archi Department. They said you broke up with that Freshman for Sowon." Yugyeom said a bit loudly that the group playing UNO suddenly went quiet and looked at them at the other table. 

"Oh yeah! I saw a picture of Sowon and Jackson in an empty room at the 2nd floor of the Arts Building. You two were getting cozy." Mark fished his phone and let them see the post. 

"Ohhhhhhhh!!!" they collectively stood up and raced towards Sowon and Jackson's table. Basically, the guys stormed at Jackson and gave him head bonks and punches while the girls all huddled up with Sowon. 

"You're caught now so just admit it." SinB said as she playfully snatches Jackson's collar. 

"I told you guys, I'm not dating Sowon! I would have bragged about it if we are really dating!" Jackson explained. 

The rest nodded and realized that he had a point.

"Sowon! Is it true?" Yuju asked her to verify. 

Sowon looked at them coldly and said, "Like seriously, do you guys really think I would date him?" 

Jackson looked hurt. "Hey! What's wrong about dating me? I asked you a couple of times since we were Freshmen but I keep getting rejected! You haven't even tried it yet! You know what Sowon, just date me already, for real I'm worth it. I swear." He said and pouted.

"No." Sowon bluntly rejected. 

The rest of them laughed it off and continued playing. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was quietly observing them since they met up at the Arts Building earlier. He was quiet but had his eyes on them even after Sowon confirmed it. 

***

Sowon decided to leave early since she still has a few things to do. Their friends playfully asked Jackson to walk her back to the dorms since they were "just friends" and not "dating". 

"I'll catch up later, Sowon. Hey, Jackson! Take care of Unnie!" SinB jokingly gestured the 'I am watching you' hand sign before cackling. 

Jackson sighed as soon as they got out of the pizza place. "Man they are chaotic as fck!" he said and he continuously shook his head. 

"Well, don't act like you don't like the attention." Sowon spat. 

"I am getting offended with how much you know me, Sowon. I might actually end up falling for you if you keep on doing that!" he said. 

"Shut up," she said. 

"But seriously, why can't you just date me? Just try it." 

"I don't have time for that." 

"But you have time to spy around Jeongyeon. Are you for real? If I'm going to be honest, I think you like Jeonghan--" 

"No, I don't." she immediately cut him off. 

Jackson pouted as if he knew she was lying. 

"I just felt bad for him," she explained herself. "He's been very distant to everybody ever since high school. So it's nice to know that he has a significant other but I felt bad knowing he's treated like that. He's loyal and very reserved. It takes a lot of courage to open yourself up to someone like that and she's just taking advantage of him."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, you do like him, huh?" 

Sowon glared at him and they both laughed. She realized they were almost near the dorm when she saw someone standing at the entrance. 

"Sowon, only an hour left before the lights go off. Where's your roommate?" Jeongyeon asked. 

"Ah, she's coming home. I'll text her too." 

Jeongyeon looked at Sowon and Jackson and scoffed. Nayeon was also there and looked mad as well. 

"I can't believe you'll settle to be a third party, Sowon." 

Sowon froze hearing what Jeongyeon said. Jackson's face wrinkled as well. 

"What did you just say?" Sowon asked. 

"I said, I can't believe you agreed to be Jackson Wang's side piece. I thought you knew better."

"Hey, what the--" Jackson was going to reply when Sowon halted him. 

"He's just my friend. What are you saying?" 

"Chaeyoung deserved better anyway. Everyone's calling you a whore now, Sowon. Live up to that, that's what you get for messing with my friends." Jeongyeon grinned before going inside the dorm. 

Sowon tried her best to stay calm and stopped Jackson from saying anything. 

"How can you stay calm after all that she said? She's the whore for cheating on Jeonghan. You--" 

"It's fine. It's not true so I'm not affected." 

"But… Sowon… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't know Chaeyoung was their friend too." 

"It's okay. You can go now." 

"Should I call SinB?" he was about to call SinB but Sowon stopped her again. She shook her head, gave him a faint smile and held his hands. Her hands were trembling, Jackson looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, don't tell SinB, I don't want her involved…" 

"I'll fix this. I promise." Jackson firmly said. 

Sowon smiled and nodded. 

++++


	3. Snitch Battle Commemoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't we say we don't like snitches here? Well it turns out, everyone in this story might snitch at some point. The Lawful Evil Sagittarius in Sowon jumped out when she loses her temper. Who are you guys rooting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kpop community in heated moments as GOT7 continues to disassociate themselves slowly to JYPE (as they should, kings!), Seventeen with their concert???? Like WTF bro??? and just earlier, a James Corden guesting! Such a busy day at Kpop Land! Also, if you are in the US, stay safe and be aware!

Part 3. Snitch Battle Commemoration

Jackson stuffed his hands inside his jacket but eventually blew his hands and did little hops around to keep himself warm as he waited for SinB to get back to the dorm. He still sees Jeongyeon waiting by the entrance but Sowon was long gone. A little over 15 minutes before actual lights off, SinB came running with Seungkwan and Seokmin. She received some scolding from the feisty Jeongyeon but both eventually went inside and the two boys also ran back to the dorms. Knowing SinB is back and Sowon has a friend inside the dorm made him at ease. After that confrontation with Jeongyeon and Sowon, Jackson was worried she might get picked on inside and without SinB to accompany her, he felt bad for his friend.

Seungcheol hit him on the head when he got back to the dorm, a little over two minutes late. Good thing the Uni guards are still inspecting the other dorms. 

“What the hell, Jackson! I’ll seriously give you a beating, I gave you one job for real, you left with Sowon first than us! Did Sowon get to their dorms in time?” he said as he continued to hit his back.

“Yes she did, I ran a few laps before going back because it was so cold.” he explained as he removed his jacket and gently rubbed his back stinging after Cheol gave him the slaps.

“You’re in it for a lot of trouble, Jackson. The news about Sowon being the third party's all over sns now. Everyone is calling her the Ice Queen Whore. Students really had so much more time to gossip than to submit their midterm papers.” Myungho, who was staying in the dorm most of the time, told everyone in the lounge.

“Yeah, we talked about it in the pizza place.” Jinyoung replied.

Jackson looked at everyone in the lounge area. Seokmin and Seungkwan are still pouting at him, Mingyu and Seungcheol look confused but he knows they are about to mock him. Myungho and Vernon chilled by the dinner table but looked like they were also waiting for him to explain. Jeonghan was just standing there holding a glass of protein shake and getting ready to work out.

“What? What are you all staring at?” Jackson annoyingly spat at them. “Look, I’ll fix this okay. Nothing is going on with me and Sowon.” He turned to Seungkwan and Seokmin, “I’m not dating your friend so stop sulking around!” He rubbed his forehead out of frustration.

“Just so you know, if you do have plans on dating Sowon, remember you’re the reason why everyone at the campus calls her a whore now.” Seungkwan said and bumped into Jackson as he marched back to his room.

“He’s such a drama queen but you probably know that.” Seungcheol consoled him. The rest of them went back to what they were doing. He entered his room which he shares with Jinyoung and changed into his workout clothes. Before leaving, his phone vibrated and checked on who texted him.

Sowon: Jackson, don’t worry much about this. I’m fine.

Jackson threw his phone out of frustration and put his airpods on. He saw Jeonghan using the leg press, so he grabbed a spare jump rope and started doing routines in that to warm up. He’s still worried about Sowon and about the rumors but he cannot stand the fact that Sowon gets all the blame for his stupid scene earlier. He wasn’t really planning on breaking up with Chaeyoung just yet. But while he was meeting up with her in the Arts Building, he saw Sowon following Jeongyeon.

He mistakenly blurted out Sowon’s name out of panic and Chaeyoung was insisting him to stay so he ran out of excuses and just said that he wants a break. The series of unfortunate events followed when he did not know that Chaeyoung and her friends followed him and saw him and Sowon in an empty classroom.

He almost tripped when he lost focus and took a few deep breaths before slumping himself on a yoga mat. Jeonghan was still busy with the leg press and he got irritated looking at his friend who was mindlessly chilling. He got into all this trouble because of his “secret girlfriend” and her “secret affair”. If Jeonghan was smart enough to listen to him, he doesn’t really have to get tangled up in this situation in the first place.

“You good?” he heard Jeonghan ask and stood up.

“Yeah.” He stood up and went to the treadmill to start running.

“Just so you know, I’m watching you, Jackson.” Jeonghan suddenly said that made him stop.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re being protective about Sowon too.”

“She’s our friend too. I just don’t like how it turned out. I’m pretty sure Jeongyeon is mad at her right now since Chaeyoung is her friend, right?”

Jackson was starting to get pissed. He walked down the treadmill and faced Jeonghan. “Why don’t you tell your “girlfriend” to be nice first before starting rumors?”

“She did not start it... “

“She’s one of the oldest in her friend group, she shouldn’t have agreed or tolerated her friends to post pictures without confirming first.” Jackson replied, trying hard to stay calm.

“I get that you’re upset, but talk to me when you stop making up stories about Jeongyeon and Jun?”

Jackson balled his fist and was about to aim a punch on Jeonghan when Jinyoung pulled Jackson away.

“That’s enough workout for you two.” he said and tapped Jackson’s back to calm him down.

Jackson threw his towel on the floor when they got back to their room. “What the hell, Jinyoung?” he yelled at his roommate.

“Dude, please, you already have a hot rumor on your plate, don’t add anymore trouble.”

He sighed when he realized Jinyoung was just looking out for him. He sat down on his bed and punched his pillows to release all the anger. “I’m the nice guy but I get all the mess! Argh!” 

Jinyoung smiled and was relieved that he came on time before his friend lost his temper again. He knows about Jeongyeon and Jun because Jackson said it to him first. He was also the one who suggested telling Jeonghan about it but since the guy practically listens to no one, it became Jackson’s never ending dilemma to carry this secret with him everyday.

Jinyoung and Jackson have been friends since middle school so they know each other a lot. He often gets in trouble not because he’s hard headed, but because he’s not thinking first before doing something so it has become his habit to look after his friend until now.

“Cheer up, Jackson. It’s their problem now. You did your best. But for now, fix the mess you made with Sowon and Chaeyoung, hmm?”

Jackson nodded while still gently punching his pillows.

***

Sowon received a lot of attention for the next few days but since she’s unfazed by all the rumors, it slowly died down. Also, Jackson Wang did his flashy apology stint and serenaded Chaeyoung about the whole thing. Jackson and Chaeyoung never got back together, but they are friends. Reality check, Uni is so much different from High School dramas. Midterm was so much more important to students than sending hate so all went well.

“Noona!!!” Seungkwan greeted her in their class.

“Seungkwan, when are we going to work on the Biophysics paper? It's due next week.” Sowon asked.

“Are you free today? We can do it in our dorm. It’s football night so everyone is out playing.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll meet you there after class?”

Seungkwan happily nodded. He had to go after this class because he had to practice for a club performance. He’s a really good singer. 

Sowon went to Seungkwan’s dorm after informing SinB that she’s going to stay there for a while to finish a paper. SinB is with Yuju and Eunha so it’s fine. They went shopping since Yuju just snagged a date with a senior Econ major and the girls wanted to help her prepare.

“Oh, hello, Sowon. Come in,” Myungho greeted him and opened the door. “Seungkwan told us about your visit so don’t worry about it. Coups hyung knows.” 

Sowon smiled and thanked Myungho. He then went back to their lounge area to meditate. There’s a study area in each dorm where they can stay. Everyone is allowed to hang around the dorms but once it’s lights off hour, everyone needs to head back to their respective dorms of course. They have 4 more hours to work on the paper so she has to maximize all of it so they can finish early.

She went ahead and set up her laptop and started her part of the paper. She puts on her airpods to avoid getting distracted. A little over 35 minutes in, Jeonghan arrived at the dorm and went straight to the study area since he forgot a Calculus homework due tonight.

He got startled to see Sowon but since she’s facing the wall and was wearing an airpod, she wasn’t able to notice Jeonghan entering the study area. He smiled and went ahead to do his homework. 

“What the hell?” he heard Sowon and saw her surprised.

“What?” he asked, his attention back to his homework.

“When did you get here?”

“A little over 10 minutes ago.” he replied but with his eyes on his laptop since he is rushing to get this homework done. Sowon shrugged and continued on with her paper.

The rest of the boys went back, Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Bambam were back from the football game while Seungcheol also got back from his class. He greeted Sowon and went to Jeonghan to give his notes to him.

Sowon looked at him curiously. “Did you cut your last class to work on your homework?” she bluntly asked.

Jeonghan grinned while waving the notebook.

Sowon shook her head out of amusement. “Oh to have a friend like S.Coups.” she mocked before focusing on her laptop again. However, after a few minutes, Jeonghan heard her typing a bit hard on her laptop until she repeatedly hit the spacebar.

“Something wrong?” He stood up and checked on her.

“It lagged! I did not save it yet!” she’s starting to panic and hits the spacebar even more.

“Hey, that won’t fix it.” He took over her laptop, minimized the tab and pointed at the F5 key. “Press this instead.”

“Oh.” The laptop refreshed and they waited a bit before the tab went back to normal and found her document saved. She sighed in relief. “Ah! Thank you!”

“No problem.” Jeonghan was about to walk back to his seat when he looked back at Sowon and called her. “Hey, Sowon…”

Sowon looked at him and tilted her head. “Yeah?”

“I know the whole thing is over but… I’ll apologize on behalf of Jeongyeon. I know her friends went a little bit harsh on you the past week. About me and now with Jackson.”

She smiled and shook her head. “It’s fine, I handled it well.”

“Yeah, you really did.”

They both laughed and continued with what they were doing.

***

The dorm became more lively when Seungkwan and Seokmin arrived. They went straight to the study area and sat with Sowon. Seungkwan immediately started his part of the paper so Sowon has more time now to talk to Seokmin.

“Oh, so you hung out with SinB, Yuju and Eunha, were they able to pick out a dress?”

Seokmin sipped his boba before answering. “Yeah, they did. But they took an hour to decide and they were hogging up the lines in the fitting room. We almost got into a fight, glad Yuju was there to stop them.”

Sowon nodded and smiled. Seokmin also said they walk the girls back to their dorms before going back so she was relieved and can stay longer to help Seungkwan.

“Hey, hyung.” Seokmin called Jeonghan from the other table. 

“Hmm?” Jeonghan acknowledged by nodding because he was busy writing something. 

“I ran into Jeongyeon noona a while ago at the mall. She asked why you weren’t answering your phone?” 

“I’m busy with my Calculus homework all day. I’ll call her later once I’m done.”

“Okay!” Seokmin grinned. Sowon began typing again. “I’ll go to my room now, you two work hard on your papers okay?” 

Seungkwan and Sowon nodded.

“Oh! Jackson! Hey! Wait!” Sowon heard Seokmin yell from the lounge area. She felt kind of awkward seeing Jackson. Ever since the pizza place and Jeongyeon’s confrontation, they haven’t talked at all because they both wanted the issue to die down.

“Seungkwan, I’ll just refill my water bottle.” Sowon said and stood up.

“Oh, okay. You know where the pantry is right? Straight ahead and then left. Don’t worry, the boys know you’re here so they can’t run around the dorm in their boxers.” He said. 

Seungcheol was nice enough to have dress codes and advisory in their dorm bulletin board whenever there’s a girl in the dorm. He did this to avoid any unnecessary situations and make the tenants be more mindful of their actions inside.

She ran into a few of them, like Yugyeom and Bambam who were playing video games in the lounge area. Most of them are inside their rooms so it was fine. She went to the pantry and refilled her bottle when she heard someone coming.

“Do we even have ice cubes?” 

She turned around and saw Jackson holding a cloth to cover one side of his face. He immediately turned around to avoid her but she snatched him by the collar and made him turn around.

“Who did that to you?” she said and reached out to his face. Jackson was trying to avoid facing her but she threw away the towel covering his left cheek and saw a light bruise and a cut near his mouth. His eyes were a bit swollen too.

“What? What do you mean? I’m fine. Pshh…” he playfully pushed her away and fake laugh.

Sowon stood there and crossed her arms. “Jackson Wang…”

That alone sent shivers to his spine so he faced her and confessed. “I had a fight with Wen Junhui.”

She knew it was coming but she still sighed that her hunched was right. She walked towards him and cupped his face. “Did you even land a punch on his face to make it even?”

Jackson looked offended and scoffed. “Hey! Of course I did. I was raised in the streets. I know how to win a fist fight.” he defended himself but while pouting. Such babie energy.

She went ahead and grabbed a med kit which was not far from the pantry. 

“Hey, it’s fine. I’ll let Jinyoung--”

“I’m not treating your wounds. I’m not your mother.” she handed it over to him and laughed.

Jackson giggled as well and took the med kit. “I’m sorry for all the troubles, Sowon. I hope you can still consider dating me even after all the troubles I put you through?” he taunted.

“Yeah, right.” she playfully punched Jackson and they both laughed.

***

“Hey, hyung. What happened? Did Yugyeom eat all the leftover jajangmyeon?” Seungkwan asked when he saw Jeonghan walking back to the study area.

“Yeah. It’s fine. I’m not that hungry yet. I’ll order some later.”

Seungkwan nodded but looked at him again. “Oh! Hyung! Can you do me a favor?”

“Hmm?”

“Seokmin is playing LoL and I’m sure he cannot be disturbed by now so can you walk Sowon back to the dorms for me?”

Jeonghan nodded. “I need to talk to Jeongyeon anyways too, so yeah, sure.”

He sat down and continued writing in his notebook. He lied about Yugyeom eating all the jajangmyeon. He never made it to the pantry because he saw Jackson and Sowon there. He’s not the type to bother people having a moment so he just walked back instead.

“Noona, you can go home now. I’ll finish the paper and send it to you so you can edit it before sending.” Seungkwan said the moment Sowon was back in the study area.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It’s almost the lights off hour. You need to go back.”

Sowon nodded and started to pack her things. Jeonghan also started to pack his things and went to their table after. “I’ll walk you back to the dorms, Sowon.”

Sowon was confused but Seungkwan gave her a nod. “I told him to walk you home,” he said.

“You really don’t have to, Seungkwan. It’s still a bit early.”

“Danger knows no time, Noona. It’s best to be prepared. Jeonghan will be meeting Jeongyeon anyway so it’s a win-win situation for me.” He said and grinned.

Sowon did not argue further since it has been their habit to walk them back to the dorm. Before heading out, Sowon saw Jackson going to the gym with his hoodie so he could hide his bruises.

“Hey, Jackson!” she called.

Jackson irritatedly looked at her and gestured his hands to leave as if saying 꺼져.

Sowon smiled before stepping out of their dorm. The two of them walked together not far yet not close to each other. Jeonghan was wearing baggy sweatpants and a blue hoodie while Sowon was wearing a cardigan, pants and a scarf. The lights of the Uni were very pretty during night time so Sowon really enjoyed walking around.

“Sowon…” Jeonghan called her attention.

“Yeah?” she was still walking slowly, her eyes fixed ahead, she could even see the entrance of the dorm since they were almost there.

“Did Jackson tell you something about Jeongyeon that day?”

Sowon stopped and realized what day he was referring to. She looked at Jeonghan who also stopped and was standing beside her. He just stood there calmly as the wind blew and some of the leaves fell over a nearby tree. He looked so clueless in Sowon’s eyes. She heaved a sigh before answering.

“No. He did not.” she calmly said.

Jeonghan chuckled a bit. “You can tell me, I won’t tell him.”

“No, Jenghan. He did not.” Sowon was slowly losing her cool. She was reminded of that day and her head just goes back to how swollen Jackson’s face was earlier after confronting Junhui and asked him to stop dating Jeongyeon behind Jeonghan’s back.

“Sowon--”

“Jackson is a good friend. And you should listen to him. He did not snitch. I saw Jeongyeon meeting Junhui at the Arts Building. Jackson helped me hide in an empty classroom, that’s where the pictures were taken.”

Jeonghan became silent. He looked a bit confused and his eyes looked as if it wanted to ask more questions but just didn't know where to start.

“As a part of your friend group, I advise you to listen to your friends too. Thanks for walking me back to the dorm. Go and talk to your girlfriend now. You’re only listening to her anyway.”

Sowon walked to the dorm alone and left Jeonghan there.

Jeonghan wanted to chase after her but he felt like it might escalate more troubles when Jeongyeon sees them together. He fished out his phone and texted Jeongyeon to inform her that he’s already outside.

****

Sowon was annoyed and banged the door closed only to see Jeongyeon and Nayeon in the lounge area. From how they looked at her, she figured it was because of the lights off hour, and she was right because it was already 5 minutes past the cutoff.

“Sowon, you’re late. You’re the last person to arrive back.” Jeongyeon said and smirked.

“Eonnie!” SinB came running but was halted by Nayeon. She looked worried. Sowon knew she might be blaming herself for not advising her of the time or she might be calling her but she wasn’t able to pick up her phone.

“As punishment, you will not have wi-fi access within dorm premises for a week, the lounge area is also off limits and you will clean the dishes.” she said and points at the dorm rules just beside the doorway.

Sowon nodded. “Yeah, I will.” she was about to walk away when she heard Jeongyeon added,

“This punishment includes SinB, since she’s your roommate.”

Sowon snapped, “I’m sorry, what?”

“The punishment is by roommates. Since you are both responsible for upholding dorm rules together.”

Sowon was slowly losing her cool again as she looked at Jeongyeon who was clearly testing how far can her patience go by including SinB in this stupid punishment. Jeongyeon clearly doesn’t realize what’s coming her way once Sowon goes full on bitch mode. SinB gulped to herself as she saw Sowon’s sudden change of aura. 

“Really?” Sowon asked and put on her devilish grin.

Jeongyeon was slightly taken aback but composed herself quickly. “Yes, and what are you going to do about it?”

“Eonnie!” SinB tried to go in between and calm her down. Sowon sighed and walked away.

“Nothing.” Sowon replied. SinB sighed in relief when Sowon retreated.

“Good. That’s more like you.” Jeongyeon smirked and happily went to the dorm entrance.

Just when SinB thought Sowon was about to head back to their room, she stopped and smiled.

“But where are you going?” Sowon asked out loud as she turned around to see Jeongyeon about to open the door.

“O-Outside, to wait for more late tenants. Why?” Jeongyeon pushed the door close but not let go of the door knob.

Sowon scoffed. “Oh nothing, it’s just that I find it so weird that everyone is already here because you said I’m the last one to arrive back at the dorms. So why are you leaving the premises unadvised after lights off hour?”

Nayeon looked nervously at Jeongyeon.

“As a dorm leader, shouldn’t you be following the dorm rules too? If I’m cleaning dishes, you should too, because not only are you going out of the dorm after the lights off hour to meet up with your secret boyfriend, I saw you still having visitors over after the lights off hour too.” Sowon walked to the doorway to look at the dorm rules. “It says here, you will also lose wi-fi access, lounge area privileges and need to do 30 hour community service for a verified university club because it’s a high offense rule.”

Jeongyeon was about to explode out of frustration but Nayeon was trying to calm her down since other tenants of the dorm were also gathered in the lounge area.

“What a fucking snitch…” she whispered.

Sowon smiled. “I don’t know why you have so much beef with me but you pushed the wrong buttons, Jeongyeon. I’m not playing nice anymore so watch it.” she spat before leaving.

The rest of the girls murmured as soon as Sowon and SinB left. Jeongyeon’s friends gathered to calm her down. She was teary eyed while typing in her phone to send Jeonghan a text that she can’t make it to their usual spot to talk.

“Jeongyeon, calm down. It’s okay, it’s not like she can do anything other than that, right?” Sana said as she pats her hair.

Jihyo, who was on the sofa and trying to look for a movie to watch, chuckled and said “I told you not to mess with her, right? Just stop bothering her, Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon never listens to Jihyo, she wiped her tears and rolled her eyes as she looked up at Sowon’s door which was just right around the stairs.

“If she wants a snitch battle, I’ll give her one. I’ll uncover her secrets and teach her who she should not mess with.”

Jihyo grunted and shook her head out of dismay as she continued to scroll down at Netflix for a movie to watch.

++++


	4. Jackson’s Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the laid-back Aries that he is, Jackson slowly coming to his retirement as the notorious flirt is big news. How will he handle it? Checking our astrology facts, he is compatible with a Sagittarius but what if that one Sagittarius has a Libra in mind? And finding out that the Libra also had feelings for the Sag? How will our Aries boy go in between and win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a long time to update. Glad the Got7 drama ended on a high and joyous note. Also, Seventeen concert is this week! Have a great week!

Part 4: Jackson’s Retirement

Jeonghan was walking aimlessly back to their dorm and was checking his phone in the hopes of Jeongyeon replying but it’s already 30 minutes past lights off hour and he can’t stay any longer to meet up with her. He’s very confused but at the same time relieved that he doesn’t have to deal with whatever ‘urgent matter’ Jeongyeon said in her text.

He sighed and jogged a bit to get to their dorm, avoiding all possible uni guards he saw. He smiled when he realized he was getting near the dorm entrance but immediately frowned when he saw who was waiting for him outside.

“Hey, you’re 36 minutes late…” Jackson said as he pouted back at him.

Jeonghan sighed and rolled his eyes. He then walked and stopped in front of Jackson.

“Where’s Cheol?” 

“He’s busy assisting Jaebum with a sprained ankle so he told me to look after you.”

“Thanks, I’m here now.”

“Hey! Wait!”

Jeonghan knew what Jackson was trying to get at. So he faced him back and sighed. “What now?” he asked.

“I did not tell Sowon anything, okay. I saw you walking to the pantry earlier while Sowon and I are talking. She was at the Arts Building, following Jeongyeon. She doesn’t know anything. I promise--”

Jeonghan did recall that he was kind of surprised how Sowon knew it was Junhui who Jackson fought. He overheard Sowon scolding Jackson in the pantry, telling him to stop going in between Jeongyeon and Junhui’s affair. He was about to ask Sowon nicely but he just can’t talk to Sowon normally without being an asshat. Hence why Sowon acted that way while they were walking back to her dorm.

“Look Jackson, spare me the details. I don’t really care. I’m tired.” he gently taps his shoulders before entering the dorm.

Jackson felt so frustrated. He’s thinking Jeongyeon is mad at him again because of what he did to Junhui earlier. He aggressively scratched his head and was about to head inside when…

“Hey! Hey! You! Why are you still outside? It’s way past the lights off hour!”

Jackson closed his eyes and sighed deeply before facing the uni guards as it pointed the flashlight on his face to see him.

“Jackson Wang, you will be under the 30 hour community service as a violation of the curfew. Duty starts tomorrow after class.”

He nodded, took the violation slip and watched as the uni guard walked away.

“I am the good boy. Why do I always get in trouble?” 

****

Jackson patted Dino and Jinyoung’s back and grinned. “Well, guys. I’ll see you at the dorm later.” he said.

“Goodluck on your first day of duty.” Jinyoung teased.

“Fuck you!” 

Dino handed a protein bar from his bag. “You might need this though, Hyung.”

Jackson took it and smiled. “Thanks! Bye!” 

He was happily skipping the hallway all the way to the assigned room where the community service is handed to students who violated such rules. Jackson is a free-spirited college student. He doesn’t really care about his credentials like Youngjae or Jaebum or Mark. That’s why he hangs out more with either Bambam, Yugyeom or of course, Jinyoung. Although Jinyoung can be serious at times but it balances out his weirdness.

He was also checking sns and saw Sowon is hanging out with Eunha and Yuju today at the field. He liked the photo and scrolled some more. He saw Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were at an ice cream shop just near the campus. He also liked the photo and felt relieved that Chaeyoung unblocked her already on Insta. The break-up did not go well at first and he felt bad hurting Chaeyoung but he’s also glad to see she is doing well now. 

He suddenly received a DM from Tzuyu.

Tzuyu: Jackson! Are you free to hang with us? We wanted to tease Chaeyoung.

Jackson shook his head and started typing.

Jackson: No. Let her live in peace.  
Tzuyu: Well, after you broke up with her, her life was never in peace anymore.  
Tzuyu: Don’t blame this on us.  
Jackson: I am already paying for my sins, so please stop teasing your friend.

He closed the app and shook his head in disbelief. Tzuyu is such a quiet girl but she can definitely ruin anyone’s day, especially her friends. Jackson got close to Chaeyoung’s circle during the course of their relationship, especially Tzuyu and Dahyun because Tzuyu knows how to speak Chinese and Dahyun loves rap battles and can be a really good rapper.

He entered the room and noticed the orientation was over. The teacher in charge is already giving a small paper slip that has tasks and things to do in today’s duty.

He went towards the front of the room and fell in line like the rest.

“Mr. Wang, do you really like volunteering that much? I’m not even surprised to see you here again.” The teacher said while writing on the slip.

Jackson is a notorious flirt and a constant rule breaker, in case you missed it.

“Well, it’s a reputation I needed to uphold truly.” he replied sarcastically. 

The teacher did not even flinch and tore the paper. Jackson smiled as it was handed over to him. “Enjoy another 30 hour community service here Mr. Wang. Pleasure to have you again.” she said in a monotonous voice which made Jackson cackle.

He was about to leave the room when he saw Jeongyeon coming in.

“Oh! Oh! What do we have here??? Am I hallucinating?” he playfully scratched his eyes and giggled. “Is that the dorm leader of Girls Dorm Building E, reporting for duty?”

“Get out of my way, Wang!” she hissed.

He waited for Jeongyeon to get her slip and stood by the doorway.

“Did you get in trouble for sneaking away last night? Just to add up, Jeonghan and his sly sexy brain got away with this and I was the one caught by the guards instead of him! Can you believe that?”

“Not even surprised. You’re stupid enough to get yourself in trouble anyway. Now move!” Jeongyeon was getting impatient.

“Chill, I just want to know what the violation is…”

“You’re stupid rumored girlfriend snitched about Jeonghan last time.”

He can feel Jeongyeon’s teeth gritting with so much hatred as she told what happened.

“Oh… looks like she had enough.”

“Well, just wait and see what I’ll do to her. I also had enough of this.”

Jackson grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking out of the room. “Hey, don’t you think you’re taking this too seriously? You were the dorm leader and Sowon was just being fair to tell the admins about your violation. I think she doesn’t deserve this much hate from you.”

“Shut up, Wang. I didn’t even ask for your opinion.”

“You’re being immature. Why do you have so much beef with Sowon? What did she ever do to you?” 

Jeongyeon looked at him with piercing eyes and pulled her arm from Jackson aggressively. Jackson stepped back and let her walk away. Her glare gave him the shivers. Just then, he saw Jihyo walking in as well and taking a slip from the teacher.

“Wait, what’s with you guys getting in trouble?” He looked confused.

“Oh, I was caught meeting up with Daniel last night and perhaps, making out in the field.”

Jackson looked devilish and gave Jihyo a high-five, “Ohhhh, spicy! That is worth a 30 hour community service.”

“It sure does.” They both started to walk away from the room and were looking at Jeongyeon as she angrily walked out of the building. “You need to stop making her mad.” Jihyo suggested as she sipped her boba and read the violation slip in her hand.

“I won’t stop until she stops her secret relationship with Junhui.”

“Just, stop it, Jackson. She won’t stop hating on her no matter what you do.”

“What? Her? You mean Sowon? So you overheard us?”

“Yeah, a bit. The beef between them was rooted from Middle School anyway so it’s not just simply about them being caught by Sowon that night. So back off before you get on Jeongyeon’s nerves. You won’t really like it if you get on her bad side.”

“Oh!!! A spicy backstory! Tell me more!” Jackson excitedly hopped, ignoring Jihyo’s warning.

“It’s a long story.”

“For fuck’s sake Jihyo, I have 30 hours of community service to spare! TELL ME!” Jackson impatiently yelled and shook Jihyo’s shoulder.

Jihyo rolled her eyes and took a sip from her boba. “Okay just to make it short, Jeonghan liked Sowon way back in Middle School, okay. Although she was a different section from us, our class knew he had a crush on her but we did not really know why he did not push through courting her back then. He said he wanted to focus on his studies but during Senior year we just found out that Jeongyeon and Jeonghan were dating. Even though it got official, Jeongyeon thinks he still likes Sowon until now.”

Jackson suddenly stopped and processed what Jihyo had said.

“Wait, what?” Jackson said and was somehow caught off guard.

“I said what I said.” she shrugged.

“Wait, so do you also think, J-Jeonghan still likes her?”

“I honestly don’t know and I don’t care either.” Jihyo suddenly grinned and poked Jackson playfully. “Ohhh...are you suddenly scared that Jeonghan might come in your way of Sowon?”

“W-What? N-No!” he stuttered so bad Jihyo started laughing.

“Ohhh, are you retiring from being the uni’s notorious flirt and settling in with the Ice Queen?”

“N-No!” he grunted and walked fast away from Jihyo who continues to poke his back while giggling.

****

Jinyoung was doing his essay homework due later tonight when he saw the door opened. Jackson came in soaked in sweat and probably done working out. He looked at the desk clock and saw it was already 25 minutes past 9 o’ clock in the evening. He saved his file and started to clean up his desk. It was his turn to use the gym.

“How was the duty?” Jinyoung noticed how quiet Jackson was since he got back from the community service but he ignored it. However, he cannot stand the deafening silence and wanted to check if his roommate was possessed since he is not really the quiet type at all.

“Good. Just going to shower in a bit. Seokmin broke the treadmill so don’t use it. Woozi is still printing a sign. It’s the one on the far left.” he said and seemed serious while covered in a towel. He then hopped in the shower and closed the door.

Jinyoung was surprised to see how emotionless Jackson was just now. “He must really be lost in his thoughts today. What did they do to him?”

He stepped out of the room and walked by the same old chaotic dorm hallway. He saw Seungcheol scolding Seokmin and Soonyoung. He nodded at Bambam and Jaebum who were at the pantry eating while watching Seungcheol scold them. He thought the duo broke the treadmill which Jackson was referring to. Woozi was hanging an OUT OF ORDER sign in the broken treadmill when he got to the gym area.

“Oh, who’s your buddy today?” Woozi asked.

“Jeonghan.”

“Ah, he’s suspended from dorm privileges because he was late yesterday and got Jackson in trouble.”

“Ohhh…”

“I can spot while you do weights.” Woozi happily volunteered. “I’ll ask Cheol if I can work out now, I’m scheduled around 11 pm and I really want to sleep early tonight.”

“Okay.” Jinyoung waited for him and placed his duffel bag at the side.

“Hey, Woozi--” Jeonghan suddenly stopped when he realized Woozi is not at the gym anymore. “Oh, where’s Woozi?” he asked while holding a notebook and a pen.

“He went to Cheol. I think he will reschedule his work out today. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, no worries. Hey, can you remind Jackson that he’s in charge of dorm cleaning tomorrow after class. His schedule says he has a long free cut after lunch before his community service. He’s supposed to be scheduled this week.” pointing at his notebook.

Jinyoung figured he must be doing the chores list as part of the dorm punishments. He nodded and smiled at Jeonghan. “Okay, I’ll tell him.”

“Thanks!” He walked out of the gym and after a few minutes, Woozi is back and ready to work out as well.

****

Jackson stared at his phone and suddenly realized there’s water dripping coming from his hair since he just got out of the shower. He roughly rubs his towel on his hair and goes back to staring at his phone again.

“Should I?” he whispered to himself.

He was staring at his phone, contacts open and Sowon’s number highlighted.

“If I call her and make a move, I’ll only let Jihyo win.” He shook his head and closed his contacts.

He threw his phone and started getting dressed but as soon as he’s done putting on his clothes he stared back at his phone and sighed. He picked it up and dialled Sowon’s number.

“Fuck it.” he whispered and closed his eyes, quietly mumbling to himself and hoped Sowon would not answer his call. 

“Hello? Jackson?” Sowon picked it up but she sounded confused. Jackson wanted to end the call and just cry in regret but he cannot back out now.

“A-Are you… going on a study session with Seokmin tomorrow?” 

“Ah… yeah. Why?”

“I… I’ll come. I need to study for something, too.” he said, mouthing he’s stupid and punching air because he felt like what he’s doing right now is so stupid.

And as the writer of this AU, I have to agree.

“Okay… there’s no registration for it, Jackson. Just come if you want, you don’t really need to ask for my permission.”

“N-no… I just thought you might get surprised to see me there.”

“You sit with me whenever you see me in the Library just to annoy me. You basically take all the opportunity to show up and ruin my day. What’s new? Stop being such a pretentious mf.”

Jackson sighed and nodded, mentally agreeing with her.

“Okay, fine. I was just being nice, okay.” he bickered, which he believes is an effective way to initiate flirting.

“It doesn’t suit you, Jackson. Stop it. Are you possessed or something?”

“You know what, stop it. I’m being nice and that's it, okay? I’m always nice, I’m the nice guy here, stop turning things around. I’ll see you at the study session.”

“Okay, whatever. Bye.”

“Bye.” he smiled before ending the call. 

He sighed and happily threw the phone on his bed and was about to head out but was startled to see Jinyoung standing by the door. “WHAT THE FUCK, JINYOUNG!” he yelled as he clutched his chest and shock was written all over his face.

“You seemed to be back to your old self again.”

“W-What are you talking about? I was like this the whole day.”

“No, you’re not. You had that weird smile while talking to someone on the phone.”

Jackson avoided Jinyoung’s gaze and stared at the ceiling.

“Was that Sowon?”

Jackson put on his fake shocked face again and rolled his eyes. “WHAT? OF COURSE NOT?!” he overactingly replied.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, lover boy. Jeonghan said you’ll have dorm cleaning duty scheduled tomorrow. The study sesh will have to be postponed.”

“Wait what?” B-B-But…”

“Dorm rules, bud. Sorry.” Jinyoung patted his head and sneered at his friend. “You look cute when you are in love though. Good luck on getting rejected.”

“Hey!” Jackson was about to spat back but got ignored. 

Jinyoung went outside to continue working out. Jackson was left dumbfounded that his plan to hang out with Sowon turned sideways.

+++


End file.
